


Consideration

by nambnb



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Role Reversal, Smut, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:19:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4874707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nambnb/pseuds/nambnb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koujaku wanting to top and Mink allowing him to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consideration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Redds](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Redds).



> This work was inspired by the MinKou-works of [monsieurpaprika](http://monsieurpaprika.tumblr.com) in general and by [this bottom!Mink-pic by ihaveneverdonedrugs](http://ihaveneverdonedrugs.tumblr.com/post/108648359653/bottom-mink-is-life-okay) in particular. I hope you guys'll like it.

Heavy breathing filled the air as two muscular bodies moved on a creaking bed in a small, rundown room. Both men were on their knees while dark skinned arms held onto the other's hips and his partner's scarred hands gripped at the sheets as he was being plunged into deeply, answering the other's trusts by moving his hips towards him eagerly. Their rhythm was neither slow nor fast but insistent, just the way to feel the other best. They breathed heavily and were bathed in sweat as they headed for their climax steadily, teeth gritted from the tension inside them that needed to be released.

And yet something was off today - Mink could hear it by the way Koujaku drew in breath through his teeth, even as he tried to muffle his moans and cries of ecstasy by burying his face into the mattress. There was a certain shiver in his voice, like he was biting down on something he wanted to say, yet wanted to hide at the same time. He was willing, that much Mink was sure of, but there was a tenseness about him that was unusual. It even went so far as to manifest itself in the way Koujaku grabbed at the sheets with his fingers quivering.  
Mink briefly pondered if the matter could wait until they both had come and the release washing over them would probably ease Koujaku's tongue during the afterglow. But the fact that his partner might not enjoy himself while they did it and yet tried to hide it from him made him mad. Soon his anger even reached a point, where he simply drew out of the other and gave him a slap on his ass cheek as he sat back on the mattress with a disgruntled sigh.  
"Just spit it out, Red: What's the matter?"

"Eh?"  
Koujaku was dumbstruck upon the sudden end of their intimacy and being slapped like that on top of it. Looking back at Mink over his shoulder and realizing his position - ass still high in the air with lube dripping out of it and his own, erect cock dangling between his legs, leaking precum - he felt immediate embarrassment creeping up his cheeks and coiled himself up almost like a pill bug. Gaining back more of his ability to think without a certain somebody pounding into him like crazy, and said guy even dismissing him like he had just done it, Koujaku felt irritated like hell now and gave the other an annoyed response.  
"What do you mean?"

Mink grumbled and drew up one knee to put the elbow, which was not supporting him behind his back, on top of it.  
"Don't play dumb, Red. You are trying to hide something from me and think you can gloss it over if you just let me do you as I please. As hard as it is for you to imagine: I dislike it if my partner forces himself during the act."

Those were a lot of words for Mink's standards, Koujaku noticed and took it as a sign that it was something that bothered Mink for real and that he wanted the problem to be cleared instead of ignoring it.  
If Koujaku was honest to himself, the same went for him.

Sighing, he squeezed his eyes shut and balled his hands to a fist, before he opened both of them again with a complicated look on his face. Then he changed his pose and seated himself opposite to Mink in a half-cross-legged way while keeping his back bent like a beaten dog. His still hard dick throbbed between his legs, as if protesting to the unwanted break during their love-making-session.

"It's just that", Koujaku began and then stroke some hair behind his left ear, only for it to slide right back into place as if to mock him as soon as he lifted his head to make eye-contact with Mink.  
"I don't know, it's... It feels good doing it with you, yet sometimes I simply can't enjoy it completely. I feel like... I was... inferior to you every time we do it... like this."

"Like this?", Mink asked with a curious eyebrow rising, while his general facial expression appeared to be sour, yet willing to get to the bottom of the problem.

Koujaku's eyes wandered to an unfixed point in the the room and he blinked, before he met Mink's gaze again, a faint blush decorating his cheeks.  
"You know... when you're bent all over me... and such."

Mink heaved a heavy sigh.  
"You dislike the position? Why didn't you just say so?"

"It's not just that!", Koujaku protested, before Mink could deem the matter solved already. But getting down to what it was, that really bothered him, made him blush harder and he nervously grabbed at the long strands of hair dangling over his left shoulder, which were messy right now without being tied properly to the usual ponytail.  
He couldn't keep up eye contact and looked away as he continued to get to the point.  
"I'm not a woman and I... I'm bothered by being made into feeling like I was one. I'm not--"

"You dislike bottoming.", Mink intersected, his patience cut short by the fact that Koujaku's blushing face turned him on more than he already was and made his lower regions throb with newly kindled need while they took this unwelcome break right now.  
Koujaku appeared to be disappointed that Mink wouldn't let him finish, but at the same time looked at him like he had hit the nail on the head, so Mink let out another, sharp sigh and rearranged his position, so he would kneel on the bed now.  
"You know, Red, I have never seen you as a woman.", he began and then reached forward to offer his fingers up to Koujaku for him to suck on them, who obeyed him with a quizzical look on his face.  
"But being the one doing the taking just felt like the natural thing for me and you seemed to enjoy it. However, that doesn't mean", he shoved his fingers into Koujaku's mouth deeper, earning a protesting moan from him, but the other still kept sucking on his digits, "that we can't switch roles now and then, if it makes you feel better."

Apparently satisfied with the wetness of his fingers now, Mink pulled them out of Koujaku's mouth again and led them to his own ass. He slowly pushed them inside of himself and tried to breath out in a steady, controlled way in an attempt to relax, even if his face spelled discomfort all over it.

Koujaku couldn't believe what he was seeing right now and blinked once, twice, thrice, before he slapped a hand below his nose and slightly pressed down on his nasal wings with his thumb and index finger, fearing to be overcome by a nosebleed the next moment.

Could it really be that easy for Mink to let him top him?  
Was all it had taken to just ask him for a role reversal? And Mink was fine with it just like that?  
Koujaku swallowed hard and felt his cock throb with anticipation.  
Was this even real?

Judging by Mink's grunts reaching Koujaku's ears, while the heavier built man prepared himself, though, this was very real. And Mink was as aroused as ever, if his erection still standing to attention between his legs was any indication. So the act of shoving fingers up his ass wasn't a turn-off for him then. Good. 

Mink's gaze suddenly hit him and a sassy grin spread over his face.  
"Enjoying the view, Red?"

"Kh...!"  
Koujaku couldn't really form words as just air escaped his throat, so the only thing he could do right now was nodding, leading to Mink's grin widening.

Koujaku swallowed hard again, but his throat felt parched.  
It wasn't just the act of Mink fingering himself that turned him on. The way he knelt in front of him; knees buried in the sheets while half-sitting back on his heels, his torso upright and slightly turned side-ways as he reached behind himself, his body tension highlighting the muscles stretching underneath his cinnamon-coloured skin. Koujaku could feel a wet fluid dripping down the tip of his cock - he was so damn turned on right now.

Mink let out another, tense breath and could almost feel Koujaku's red-eyed stare piercing right through him. His partner looked like a predator ready to pounce at his prey at any given moment. Mink couldn't hide the fact that he enjoyed to see the sparrow this much spurred on for a change. It wasn't like their usual way of doing it had lost their bite or anything, even if there had been a certain routine to Mink doing Koujaku the way he pleased, with the other giving in to him more or less willingly after some persuasion. But now Koujaku was turned on upon the prospect of being in charge this time, of topping a man, who had always been the one leading him, so Mink could understand his excitement.

What Mink hadn't taken into account, though, was Koujaku's self-restraint being at its limit already, which lead to the black-haired man crawling towards him on his hands and knees, and to start biting and sucking at his erect nipples, while one hand stole itself downwards to pump Mink's erection at the same time.

"O-oi, Red, calm down."  
Mink couldn't believe how weak his voice had sounded just now. This hadn't been a command, not even a question, this was just a plea that fell on deaf ears. But he had to admit that Koujaku's teeth and tongue felt good on his nipples, even if he wasn't particularly sensitive there. His body's inner tension being broken by an outer stimulation just felt good.  
Koujaku rubbing him down there on the other hand was a bad idea. They had stopped in the middle of the act, just when it had gotten to the good part, and Mink was strung-up enough as it was. If Koujaku continued to tease him further, he would come way sooner than he wanted to. Therefore he grabbed the hairdresser's wrist and guided his hand away from his dick, prompting him to look up and meet his crimson-eyed stare again.

"Stop playing around and do me already, Red. I'm good."  
As if to underline his statement, Mink finally pulled his fingers out and got on his back, spreading his legs invitingly for Koujaku. Since the only thing he earned for his action was a blank stare, he sent a saucy chuckle Koujaku's way and turned his head sideways to bare his neck and give him a provocative look out of the corners of his eyes.  
"What? Getting cold feet now?"

At these words, Koujaku finally snapped and reached for Mink's knees to hoist them up his shoulders before positioning the tip of his cock at the other's entrance.  
"Relax yourself."

Mink let out a low, breathy laugh and nodded. No need to tell him how things would go down from here. But it was nice that Koujaku tried to be considerate even if he knew that both of them couldn't wait a second longer.

Mink couldn't hold back a pain-tinged groan as he felt the other enter him, but bore with it and tried to control his reactions.  
Koujaku did him the favor to slide inside of him in one go and then waited for Mink to adjust to the foreign feeling of being filled by another man's dick, albeit breathing heavily.

Looking towards Koujaku rewarded Mink with a sight of him having his eyes closed as he, too, tried to get used to the new sensation of taking another man, and worried his lower lip as he did so.  
Mink reached up a hand to draw Koujaku in for a kiss; first licking over his tightly closed lips. then sliding his tongue inside of the others mouth as soon as he opened it for him. Their kiss was almost hesitant on Koujaku's part and more of a light play of their tongues than their mouths meeting for real.

"Come on, Red, move. I'm fine."  
Mink underlined his statement with a smile.  
Honestly, it still didn't feel that good to have another man's penis inside of himself, but he was sure Koujaku would make him feel good in due time. He was just the type to put the other's pleasure before his own - Mink had to grin at that realization.

Koujaku began to move his hips slowly, searchingly, as if to estimate how far he could go and to figure out where he had to hit Mink's inner walls to make him feel good.

Mink could sense the other's abdominal muscles graze against his erection every time he moved forwards and had trouble holding himself back from flipping the both of them over and give Koujaku one hell of a ride. But this was an important thing for Koujaku, Mink knew that, so he wanted to let him do it his way. That didn't mean he had to just lay there stiff like a statue and take it, though, so he moved his hips upwards every time Koujaku trust into him, as if to invite him to go further, deeper. And then Mink gave in to the temptation of feeling up Koujaku's ass and before he knew it, he had already inserted two fingers into him, throwing Koujaku off balance.

"M-Mink! You...!"

Mink smirked back at him.  
"I said you could do me, I didn't say I would lay there like a dead fish doing nothing in return."  
He threw his other arm around Koujaku's neck to bring him down to his eye level and began to lick and nibble on his left ear.  
"Besides I know where all your good spots are. It would be a waste not to push your buttons."  
That being said, Mink urged Koujaku on further by rolling his hips even more invitingly and pushed into him with his fingers at the same time, getting a loud moan out of his lover.

Koujaku wasn't sure if this was what he had been looking for, since he was still being played by Mink. It didn't feel like he was in charge at all. But at the same time he knew that Mink wasn't one to go down without a fight. Maybe this was his way of telling him that he had to do more then just ask nicely after all, that he had to earn the right to make Mink submit to him.

Grinning at himself as if to signal that he was going to take up the challenge, Koujaku first brushed Mink's arm off his neck - with a bit of force behind it to make Mink understand that he was serious about it. Mink was still the heavier built man of the two of them, so if he would put up a real struggle, Koujaku was very likely not standing that good of a chance of winning against him. Mink had to allow him to do as he pleased; no, rather Koujaku had to make him want it. Seeing it from that kind of perspective gave him more drive and he grabbed Mink by the hair to pull his head back and pinned him down for a deep kiss - not grabbing too hard at his hair, though, mind you - that was against the hairdresser's work ethics, but it was enough for Mink to get what Koujaku wanted from him.

He plundered the other man's mouth, a sweetness unbecoming for a hunk of a guy like Mink entranced him and made Koujaku delve into the moistness of his mouth deeper, fencing with Mink's tongue as it greeted his own, and taking the lead during their kisses as well. All the while the spicy smell of cinnamon seemed to ooze out of every pore of Mink's body and made Koujaku's head spin a little.

When he moved his hips harder against Mink's and plunged his cock deeper inside of the other man, Koujaku was reminded that he still had two fingers up his own ass, which felt kind of good, but disturbed him. So he let go of Mink's hair and grabbed behind himself to guide Mink's hand away from his ass, and positioned it beside the other man's head instead, entwining their fingers.

Mink's legs had slid down from Koujaku's shoulders as he had moved around, leaving Mink in a position where one of his legs was still drawn up by the back of his knee resting in the crook of Koujaku's elbow and the other leg just dangling close by Koujaku's hips.  
Koujaku moaned when Mink lifted his free leg and placed a heel on his ass to urge him on some more and Mink murmured into Koujaku's ear.  
"More to the left, and a bit deeper."

Koujaku's eyes widened.  
Had Mink just told him where his good spot was?  
He stared down at the man who licked over his lips and gave off the look of a giant cat enjoying their meal - or the struggle of their prey for that matter - but he seemed awfully pleased with himself as well. And he wanted more from Koujaku, that much was sure. Knowing this gave Koujaku a new boost of self-esteem and he readjusted his pose to support himself better by putting more weight on his lower arm while still keeping the hand resting beside Mink's head entwined with the other's fingers.  
Aligning his hips the way Mink had told him to and moving hard and fast inside of him, he coaxed a throaty moan out of the other, that even prompted a tender blush to spread over Mink's cheeks and made Koujaku smile. Mink only gave him a flirty grin in return and closed his eyes to enjoy the feelings Koujaku's movements awakened inside of him.

Koujaku gave it his all, moving in a steady, deep rhythm and enjoyed Mink's answering trusts.

But even if he reacted quite well, Koujaku wondered whether Mink would be able to come just from his ass alone. He didn't know if this was a first-time-thing for the other man, but was somewhat afraid of asking him and possibly destroying the mood again.  
Mink moaned loudly as Koujaku hit that particular spot he felt it best at inside of him, and made Koujaku's heart hammer even faster inside of his ribcage than before. At the same time he noticed Mink moving his hips in a way that made his cock rub against his lower belly. So he did strive for more friction after all. But Koujaku's hands were occupied at the moment - one held onto Mink's leg and the other to his hand.  
Well, technically he could free the hand that was holding Mink's, but he didn't want to. Feeling the way Mink's fingertips buried themselves in the back of his hand; the sheer fact that Mink was willing to hold hands with him during intercourse - Koujaku didn't want to give up on that. That left only one solution for this little problem.

"Mink", Koujaku breathed into his ear, prompting Mink's eyes to lazily open and look at him in return, "I'm busy, so if you need more stimulation, do it yourself."

Mink let out a suppressed breath through his nose and then grinned. He didn't move his hands or anything at first, but then reached for the back of Koujaku's head to pull him towards himself again, although not as forcefully as before.  
Then he whispered into his ear in a raspy voice: "You're saying you can't make me come by your own efforts alone, Red?"

"Ngh...!"  
Koujaku's pride was hit by a sudden blow and he gritted his teeth.  
This wasn't about his efforts here!  
This was about whether Mink was really comfortable about being on the receiving end and enjoying it enough to reach his climax.  
If he wasn't used to this kind of stimuli, then whatever Koujaku was going to do, it might not be sufficient to make him come.

Koujaku worried his lower lip again and looked at the hand still entwined with Mink's. Maybe he had to give up on something he liked to make it feel better for his lover after all.  
He hesitantly moved the hand grabbed by Mink to signal him to let go, but Mink just held him tighter and then guided Koujaku's chin back, to make him look at him again.

Mink had a refusing expression on his face when he spoke, "That was not what I meant."

Koujaku looked at him in confusion, while his movements had lost quite some drive and it dawned on Mink, that Koujaku had probably fallen victim to a self-made worrywart-state. He gave him a smile and licked over his lips like a cat before nibbling on his chin.  
"What is it, Red? Where's that fire suddenly gone that was here a second ago, hm?"  
Mink playfully clamped down on Koujaku's erection inside of him and wrung a gasp out of the other man.  
"Just relax and listen to your own body and to mine. Doesn't it tell you that I'm enjoying you a lot?"  
He moved his hips in a way that Koujaku could clearly feel the tip of Mink's cock slide against his abdomen from below, a sticky substance dribbling out of it, that was smeared all over his belly. 

Koujaku had to swallow hard and sensed the eagerness to move returning to his loins.

Mink smirked and reached around Koujaku's head to grab a fistful of his silky hair and pulled him down into a deep kiss, before he spurred him on some more by suggestively moving his pelvis, until Koujaku finally trust into him again.

"M-Mink...!", Koujaku cried out his name in a rough voice after gasping for air when their kiss had ended. His whole body tingled with sensations and he shivered.

Maybe he had misunderstood Mink after all. Maybe this wasn't about who made whom submit, but all about coming to an understanding of what felt good for the other, of what was allowed and what was necessary to satisfy both their needs.

Koujaku was still unsure if what he was doing was enough to make Mink come, but why should there be a downside if he didn't succeed that way? He would make Mink feel good for sure, even if they might not be able to climb the blinding heights of climax together. He was set on this.

With that in mind he got back to his earlier rhythm of hitting Mink's inner walls with deep and insistent trusts. Watching Mink's body tensing up beneath him and hearing his breath coming out in grunts and denied moans stimulated his own libido further - not to mention that Mink's muscles contracting inside of him made Koujaku feel good beyond belief.  
He was so close to come now, he felt like he would explode if he had to wait a minute longer.

"Ah... hah... Mink... I'm...", He warned his lover with an almost miserable look on his face and was answered by Mink snorting with a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth.  
Then Mink grabbed one of his buttocks and dug his fingers into his skin, pressing down on him while he moved his hips harder against him.

"Yeah... me, too, Red. Just go ahead."

"Un...!"

Koujaku couldn't take it anymore, he snapped his hips once, twice more before he finally climaxed, shooting his load inside of Mink. The other man grit his teeth at the foreign feeling, but only had to move his hips a few more times, before he let out a relieving groan and wet Koujaku's belly with his own come, as he came as well.

Koujaku pulled out of him and collapsed on top of Mink while breathing heavily, trying to get some air back into his lungs.  
Mink was in the same state, but didn't mind Koujaku's weight on him. Instead, he pressed the fingers of their still entangled hands down on Koujaku's back of the hand, before he lifted the other to Koujaku's head and combed through his silken hair, pressing a short kiss on Koujaku's forehead in the process.

Koujaku purred as he enjoyed the other's caress and reached around Mink's shoulder to hug him, letting out a satisfied sigh as he bathed in the afterglow.

"Was this what you wanted, Red?", Mink then asked in a slightly husky voice.

"Uhm", Koujaku pondered the question as he relished in the feeling of Mink's warm hand brushing through his hair, "it wasn't really how I imagined this going down, but... It felt great."

"Good.", Mink simply commented and nuzzled Koujaku's forehead.  
He was used to be in charge, but he didn't mind to give the lead to a Koujaku after all.


End file.
